lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Good (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Breaking Good '''is a Venture: Bounty level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: First Break-In Ever In a cut scene, Robert and Teresa dispatch the prison guard at the entrance of the prison. Start this level by rescuing five inmates back in their cells. After they are all free, head to the right side of the area to find a closet with a pickax inside. Next, head to the left and pry open the cell door indicated. Inside, bash the block and rebuild its pieces into a climbable wall. Climb to the next floor and head to the middle area, where you will find a mine cart. Destroy it to find a key, allowing you to access the next area. Break into the the cell at the end of the walkway and grab the key card out of the safe in the back. Run it over to the other end and use it to reach the keypad that will turn off the heat rays on the wall. Use Robert to cut down the ladder to the next floor and head to the right where you will find a prisoner to free into. Wreck the walls to the right and look for a crimson cabinet in the next room. Shatter it and rebuild a keypad that will open the door into the guard's office. Inside of Tell Guard's office, use the sword switch as Teresa to rip down the chandelier above. Use those broken pieces to lock the prison guard into his bathroom. Check the safe on the wall that is revealed after the painting falls off, then carry the music disc inside over to the jukebox. After a cut scene, build the bricks next to the large portrait in the back into a keypad, filling the next area with water. Use Robert's wall cut to open the cell and take out the two inmates inside who were enjoying the Jacuzzi. Next, you will need to find three levers to unleash the Jawsect and kill the rest of the wardens. Look for an armor stand on the right side of the room and knock it down to find the first lever. Head over to the left side of the area and break the toilet to unleash a geyser of water that will lift you to a walkway snaking around the top of the room. Swing across the hole with the grapple switch on the ceiling, then destroy the vent on the other side, revealing a button, which you will need to rebuild. Finally, demolish the hot tub with Silver LEGO Blowup and jump on the 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Powered-Super Button there to reveal the secret passage. After a cut scene, you will be fighting the Jawsect stack. Wait for it to break through the walls and then drink a Strength Potion to muster the strength to shatter the shell. Do this three times, with each Jawsect from the stack getting progressively faster and deadlier than the last. Section 2: Tellurian Fair It turns out Tell Guard unleashed the toxic waste to free the Void Monsters and then run a festival for them. The door to the building you need to enter is currently boarded up, but you can easily bash them down to flush out the Motuses inside. Continue further to a pair of booths with debris lying in front of them. Build objects from the debris and blow them up with Acetone Peroxide to create a gap in the toll booth. Head on through to the next area. Use Wall Cut as Robyn to shatter the glass doors of the large building. Inside, build the pieces into a catapult with magnetic bricks. Along the lower edge of the screen, destroy the objects to find pieces for a crank. Turning this crank causes a magnetic ramp to emerge from the ground, toss them onto the ramp to climb over. Before hopping the fence, there is a box wedged up against the corner, below a scarlet window, when you first enter the area. Cut the top off with Wall Cut, then smash open the crate to unveil acrobatics poles. Shatter the crimson window and acrobat your way to the top. Collect the easy Minikit inside. Take the Acrobatics pole to surmount the high fence. Find LEGO bricks within the outdoor dining furniture that build into a Master Build spot. Locate the three LEGO pieces you need for the machine. Be sure to leave nothing destructible unbroken and remember to search through the skyscrapers by first breaking the walls with Wall Cut. The unit will throw up the rest of the lattices for you to climb to the top. Head into the towering tower; turns out it is a spiraling slide ride! On the way down, you will run into a hitchhiking Minikit. Proceed to the right and build a crank from the destroyed objects. Rotate the crank to unlock the gate and face Nuckelavee. An accomplished demon lord, Nuckelavee proves to be quite adept at combat. For the first minute of the fight, Harley skillfully overpowers you and always lands shy of your dangerous gunshots. Fret not! Patiently chase him around in circles to keep him moving. Eventually, lead him into a pond. This harms him! Unfortunately, he is smarter enough to not go in there again. Not happy with being tortured, Nuckelavee summons his henchmen while he stands in the back and recovers. Deal with the lackeys to call him back, and the pattern repeats again to different tarns with his constant teleportation and occasionally attacking you. In a cutscene, you eventually kill him, and he melts into the lake. But fear not! He is LEGO. He just bursts into studs... representing him dissolving into entrails and blood vessels like in the film. Yuck. Section 3: Boulder Bowl You will need to master a new power up to get through this galaxy: the Boulder. When powered up by the Boulder, any character is able transform into a spinning rock for a second when you press R3. The rock moves swiftly and is hard to control. In rock form you can smash through boulders and quartz and generally cause won ton destruction. You cannot stop once you are rolling until you hit something or the effect wears off. Beware: you can smash retaining fences and dash right off the edge of a cliff if you are not careful! Slam all the Electric Hei in the center of the area to unlock the Boulder. Grab it and give it a whirl. On one side of the area is an enormous chalcedony that you can break with a few slams in boulder form. Inside is the Meteoroid Medal. A vertical rock slab can be slammed into to make a path forward. Cross it and then roll into the hostiles arranged like bowling pins to collect studs/crystals. You can use the rolling Boulder Bowl to hop to catch air on the ramp ahead. In the next area, break everything by dashing back and forth; make sure there is a fence to stop you in your mad dashing. Even the rocks can be smashed. Once all the Electrical Hei are eliminated, a cannon will be revealed. The next area contains the only invader you cannot mow down as a Boulder: Extinctions. Avoid these as you roll around. You can use the cauldron under one of the breakable boulders to access a secret area with a varying workbench minigame (there is no strategy involved, bowl into the benches and hope for the best!). Shatter the large crystal to access the human cannon leading to the checkpoint and a shop. Purchase 4 more hearts if you wish and blast over to the boss. Dilmadillo is a perfect match for your stone ability. Immediately roll into the behemoth to get your first hit -- you can hit it from any angle to harm it. From here on out you will need to carefully dodge the Dilmadillo until it comes to a halt since it is invincible in ballform. Run perpendicularly to the enemy as it approaches and it will eventually cease moving, stunned. After hitting it a few times the Dilmadillo will switch directions as it rolls, so make sure it really has stopped before you nail it. In a cutscene, you return onto Star Fighter Lambda, having successfully gathered 5 Void Emeralds, the next set of locations are accessible, however, the Bounty crashes, and you must go and save it the next level. Collectibles Differences from the Film * While Tellurian Jail was a camp in the film, it is a regular penitentiary in LEGO Dimensions to avoid certain implications. * While the warden was shot in the film, he is kicked in the game instead. * Instead of melting into muscle and veins of yellow blood like in the film, Nuckelavee simply explodes into studs. Trivia * Cthulhu, Shoggoth, and Shambler can all be spotted in different areas of the Boulder Bowl. Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels Category:Venture: Bounty Category:Venture: Bounty Levels